


Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon!Road to Ninja, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble SasuHina RTN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!

Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You! © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K+

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. (RTN Mode Applied)  
Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: OOC, Canon!Road to Ninja, Typo(s), Rush plot

.

.

Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!

.

.

~Step 1~

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengumpat dan memaki. Apalagi setelah ia mengaktifkan byakugan dan mengawasi sekitar, Hinata mendecih.

"Keluar kau, Uchiha sialan!"

"Ahaha, ketahuan ya? Sasuga, Hime-ku yang cantik dan selalu waspada." Sasuke muncul di samping Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar penguntit! Dan aku tidak ingat pernah jadi milikmu. Jadi enyahlah!"

"Jangan begitu kasar, Hime. Aku akan pergi dulu. Mata ashita, Hinata-hime," Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi Hinata.

Sasuke melompat di antara atap-atap perumahan, meninggalkan Hinata yang menggeram kesal sambil memakinya. Sasuke tersenyum senang kala ia tak menemukan Hinata yang mengejarnya untuk sekadar memberikan imbalan—jyuuken misalnya.

Yah, walau itu belum bisa dipastikan sih.

Senyum itu perlahan pudar saat Sasuke menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut indigo bercelana pendek dengan jaket ungu muda yang resletingnya dibiarkan terurai tengah berdiri angkuh dan berkacak pinggang.

"Seenakmu saja menyentuhku ... Mati kau! JYUUKEN!"

"Uarghh" tubuh Sasuke terpelanting jauh ke tanah basah yang sudah biasa menerima kehadirannya berkat tinjuan atau tendangan Hinata.

Pendekatan langsung, coret dari list.

Skakmat.

~Step 1-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~Step 2~

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Hinata-sama. Ah, tadi tuan muda Uchiha datang ke sini dan berbicara pada Tuan Besar."

"Hah? Hontou? Dasar manusia bebal. Sudah kubilang padanya untuk jangan mendekati aku ataupun orang-orang Hyuuga. Padahal aku sudah menghajarnya setiap hari tapi nyalinya tetap ada. Cih ... "

"Ah, dia memang sangat menyukai Nona Muda."

"Tapi aku membencinya. Ya sudah, aku akan pergi ke kamar."

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Apa yang dilakukannya pada Otou-san?"

"Hime, kenapa menggumam pada diri sendiri? Hihi, kau sedang memikirkanku?"

"Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Minggir, aku mau masuk."

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia ...-"

"-melamarmu. Walau langsung ditolak Jii-san dengan bogem mentah telak di pipi."

"Grr! Si aho itu! Aku akan menghajarnya!"

"Eits, tunggu dulu,"

"Apa, hah?"

"Karena sudah kuberitahu, apa aku boleh-"

"Apa? Cepatlah, hentai aniki!"

"Apa warna pakaian dalammu?"

"Hentai aniki! Kubunuh kau!"

Duagh!

"U-UKH! OHOEK!"

"Rasakan, sekalian saja pergi ke neraka!"

…

"Hei, Uchiha tengik. Chotto, aku ingin bicara."

"Hinata-hime? Kau sudah dengar ya? Kau ingin menghiburku?"

"Nih,"

"Plester luka? Kau baik sekali. Pukulan Ayahmu tidak main-main. Akh, oke. Terima kasih. Lho, ada sisa satu lagi nih."

"..."

"Ah, kau baik sekali."

"Jangan salah paham."

"Hah?"

"Plester yang satu lagi, itu untuk-"

"?"

"-MENUTUP LUKA DARIKU! MATI SAJA SANA!"

"Uarghh!"

"Rasakan."

Pelajaran hari ini untuk Sasuke, menjauhlah dari para Hyuuga.

~STEP 2-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 3~

Grek!

Sebuah suara geseran pintu terdengar di kamar bernuansa violet.

Hinata mendelik waspada lalu mengucek matanya dengan kasar. Sesekali bibir merahnya menyumpah serapah. Setelahnya, gadis berambut indigo itu memasang tampang sebal.

Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini nekat menyelinap ke kamarnya dan mengganggu ritual tidur cantiknya?

Hinata mendecih seraya mendekati pintu kamar.

Safe!

Tak ada tanda-tanda hentai anikinya berusaha masuk. Ia lantas menghampiri beranda dan mengernyit karena pintunya yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Tirai yang tadinya menutupi pintu beranda juga hanya disibak asal.

"Kelopak bunga? Mawar ya?" Hinata memungut sebuah kelopak merah yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Hinata membuka berandanya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Pasti si Sasuke siala-akhh!"

Hinata merengut kesal saat menyadari telapak kakinya berdarah karena puluhan mawar indah-yang masih berhias tangkai duri-yang berserak di lantai beranda.

Hinata memaki kesal, "UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Di puncak patung Hokage, seorang pria berambut raven mendesah lega dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Untung aku segera pergi. Kalau tidak, mati aku. Sial! Aku lupa menyuruh Ino memotong tangkai dan durinya!"

~STEP 3-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 4~

Hinata duduk di beranda sambil memandang horizon desanya, Konoha.

Hari ini tidak ada misi, berjaga-jaga di sekitar desa juga sudah kelar sejak tadi.

Hinata menguap tertahan. Angin sepoi dengan cahaya matahari yang terasa hangat membuat matanya terasa berat.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Dengkuran halus terdengar samar, Hinata bersandar di dinding beranda tanpa ada selimut.

Saat itu Sasuke datang. Niatnya sih mau mengganggu, tapi tidak jadi saat ia melihat Hinata tidur dengan tampang lelah.

"Kalau tidur kelihatan makin polos," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membuka pintu beranda dan masuk. Mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang mengetar kedinginan di luar.

"Oyasumi, Hinata hime."

Sesudah itu Sasuke pergi sambil tersenyum tipis untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah sosok Sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan, Hinata menggeliat ringam lalu membuka kelopak matanya.

Jujur saja dia sudah menyadari kedatangan Sasuke sejak tadi tapi pura-pura tertidur.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Hm, dia ... baik juga ya."

~STEP 4-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 5~

Sudah 3 hari, sejak Team 7 berangkat melakukan misi ke desa Ame, Hinata yang notabene anggota Team 8 merasa sangat senang.

Hal itu tentu dikarenakan keabsenan seorang Sasuke dari keseharian Hinata. Dengan langkah ringan, Hinata melakukan patroli desa sambil menampilkan senyum berseri. Tapi, meski begitu, hati Hinata merasa ada yang kurang.

Apa ya?

Yang pasti Hinata sadar ada yang kurang. Hinata mendengus, menatap gerbang desa dengan tatapan penasaran. Tak lama ia menggeleng.

Konyol sekali. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata menunggu kehadiran pria menyebalkan dengan rambut anti gravitasi, tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah genit dengan setangkai mawar kesayangannya yang kerap mengganggu hidup Hinata?

"Hinata hime."

Nah, bahkan Hinata mendelusikan suara genitnya.

"Hi-na-ta hi-me."

Kenapa suaranya sangat real?! Lho, tunggu dulu.

Hinata menoleh dan benar saja, Sasuke memang ada di sampingnya. Hinata berjengit lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hime?"

"..."

"Kau merindukanku ya?" tebak Sasuke dengan iseng.

"T-tidak kok!" entah kenapa wajah Hinata bersemu, Sasuke ikut terkejut atas kegagapan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata dengan cepat menguasai diri kembali. Sambil menutupi pipinya yang agak kemerahan, Hinata mulai bicara, "Lupakan saja," Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap keheranan.

"Hoo ..., dasar tsundere." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

~STEP 5-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 6~

"Hei, Uchiha sialan!"

"A-ada apa, H-hinata hime?"

"Jangan pikir aku sudah lupa ya."

Oh, tunggu dulu, sekarang Hinata tengah mengurung Sasuke di pojok lapangan yang baru selesai dipakai untuk latihan bersama Team 7 dan 8. Anggota yang lain sudah pulang duluan, menyisakan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mawar sialan di berandaku."

Holy crap! Ketahuan sudah!

"Kenapa kau menduga kalau itu aku?"

"Hoo, mau mengelak ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya meminta fakta."

Oh, Sasuke, jangan cari alasan nak.

"Baiklah. Satu, kau penyuka, lebih tepatnya maniak mawar."

"Bisa saja itu sepupumu yang genit kan? Dia juga kemarin memetik mawar di taman kediaman Hyuuga."

Hinata mendelik, Sasuke bungkam.

"Dua, ada sebuah kertas polos tanpa tulisan yang biasa disematkan Ino pada buket bunga dari tokonya, kalau kau katakan itu hentai aniki, kau sudah mematahkan argumen itu barusan. Dan ketiga, pada hari itu hanya ada 2 pembeli mawar merah di toko Yamanaka, kau dan Shizune-san. Setelah kutanya, bunga yang dibeli Shizune-san itu untuk terapi pasien. Masih mau mengelak?"

Sial!

"Tidak," Sasuke mengangkat tangan pertanda menyerah.

"Kata terakhir?"

Sasuke menatap pasrah sembari tersenyum miris.

"Maaf?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Amarahnya menguap entah ke mana. Sekali-kali, hati kecilnya bangkit, menampilkan kebaikan hati sang Heiress Hyuuga.

Sasuke sudah menutup mata erat-erat. Antisipasi terhadap pukulan Hinata. Alih-alih terasa sakit, suara langkah kaki menjauh yang terdengar.

"..., kau, tidak memukulku?"

Hinata menoleh sesaat, "Mungkin tidak kali ini. Oh ya, terima kasih atas selimutnya tapi tidak untuk seenaknya memasuki kamarku dan aroma mawar yang menempel pada selimutku."

Sasuke mendesah lega, "Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya seperti itu." Dan rasanya, Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi.

~STEP 6-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 7~

"Hinata-san, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dekat sekali dengan Sasuke-san?" Tenten yang sedang menempelkan plester pada luka di tubuhnya angkat bicara.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tukas Hinata dengan sengit.

"Eh, maaf! Maksudku itu, setiap Hinata-san ada, maka Sasuke-san juga pasti muncul."

"Itu benar sekali."

"Nah! Iya kan? Eh-" ucapan Tenten terpotong.

Sejak kapan suara Hinata jadi macho plus ada nada genitnya?

Tenten spontan melotot pada sosok iseng -di samping Hinata yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh- yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan ... kau ada di situ?"

"Seperti perkataanmu tadi, di mana ada Hinata di situ ada aku." balas Sasuke dengan wajah senang.

Tapi ...

"Hoo, jadi kau menguntitku ya? Bagus sekali." aura membunuh yang kental menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke meneguk paksa ludahnya. Tenten lari pontang-panting tak mau menambah cedera luka dalam dari Hinata.

"Persiapkan dirimu!"

"GYAA!"

~STEP 7-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 8~

Suara berisik dari pertengahan hutan perbatasan dekat Amegakure terdengar memekakkan telinga. Berbagai serangan mematikandan tak tentu arah dilayangkan pada tiga orang ninja yang berasal dari Konoha.

Mereka, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, dengan lihai menghindari serangan elemen tanah dari nuke nin yang menghadang perjalanan mereka kembali ke Konoha.

"Cih, keras kepala! Lebih baik menyerang titik vitalnya. Byakugan!"

"Hinata, bagaimana? Aku terlelu jijik memakai seranggaku. Aku alergi pada mereka." Penjelasan Shino membuat Hinata mendecih, dasar tak berguna.

"Hinata! Akamaru menggigitku! Sial! Dia malah kabur, aku akan menyusulnya dulu!"

"Kiba!"

Shit, satu lagi makhluk tak berguna. Baiklah, Hinata akan mengurus mereka dengan tangannya sendiri!

Byakugan Hinata masih mengeksplor titik cakra musuhnya dengan teliti, tak lama ia menyeringai.

"Shino, susul Kiba! Aku akan mengurusnya!"

"Baiklah," sahut Kiba tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ckck…

"Dapat! Kaiten!"

Hinata menyerang tepat di titik tengah serangan liar itu dan serangan itu mulai melemah karena sang nuke nin harus mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan Hinata yang terbilang kuat. Saat itu pula Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan dan menyerang titik cakra sang musuh sampai tubuhnya lumpuh sebagian.

Hinata menjauh kala mendapati musuhnya terkapar lemas di tanah. Dengan senyum puas Hinata beranjak menyusul teman setimnya.

Hinata tidak sadar, bahwa sang nuke nin telah memusatkan aliran cakranya ke tangan sebelum Hinata memutuskan aliran cakranya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah.

Hinata terkejut. Sial! Ia lengah!

Serangannya terlalu cepat. Cakra itu mengubah tanah menjadi tanah berundak yang runcing menuju Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya, tak bisa menghindar! Tapi serangan yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan terdiam.

Nuke nin itu telah pingsan dengan tubuh sedikit menggosong dan seorang pemuda menginjak punggungnya dengan santai. Siluet itu! Sasuke?!

Hinata merasa bingung, "Kau … kenapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya mengawasi tapi karena bahaya aku turun tangan. Seenaknya saja mau menyentuhmu."

Hinata hanya memandang kosong dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Apakah semua dongeng barat penuh pangeran dan hero bagi gadis-gadis itu nyata? Semua cerita roman picisan itu memang nyata?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata tersentak kecil, "Kita pulang, Hinata?"

"E-e?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lebih mungil dari miliknya, "Hinata?"

"Ung! Kita pulang." Hinata tersenyum polos dengan wajah bersemu.

Wah, wah, kali ini Sasuke yang malah memerah lho, Hinata.

~STEP 8-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 9~

Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan. Bagaimana bisa berakhir begini pun ia tidak , Hinata jadi malas keluar rumah kalau bukan karena misi.

Kira-kira, kenapa ya?

Baiklah, author baik hati ini akan berbagi sedikit cerita (?). Masih ingat dengan kejadian sewaktu Sasuke menolong Hinata yang sempat diserang nuke-nin? Kalau tidak, cobalah scroll layar anda ke atas, bawah, kiri atau kanan (?!).

Nah, sejak itulah Hinata jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Sebersit rasa malu dan gengsi untuk mengakui sedikit perasaan hangat yang menggelitik saat ia bersama dengan sang pemuda Uchiha membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Karena itulah akhirnya Hinata mendekam di ruangannya sendiri saat ia bebas tugas. Setidaknya mengurangi potensi berjumpa dengan sang biang kerok. Napas penuh kefrustasian mengudara bebas, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ingat, Hinata, kau sedang bebas tugas. Jadi bersikaplah biasa saja! Kau juga tak akan menemuinya untuk sementara." Hinata berusaha mempengaruhi dirinya sendiri.

Sial seribu sial, Hinata sayang, salahkan kenyataan karena kau tidak bisa melihat masa depan yang menghadang.

Seorang Anbu hadir di kamar Hinata dan menyampaikan pesan singkat yang berisikan panggilan Hokage kepada dirinya untuk melaksanakan misi. Setelah Anbu itu pergi, Hinata merengut kesal.

Well, dunia (baca: author) memang tahu cara yang aling tepat untuk mempermainkan dirinya. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan malas, mengeluh pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik bergegas ketimbang disemprot Hokage kelima yang terkenal cerewet.

…

"Permisi."

"Masuklah."

Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata bahkan berdoa dalam hati dengan emosi, apa sih dosanya sampai-sampai ia harus bertemu dengan si empunya mata segelap malam itu di ruangan ini. Dunia ini memang sempit tapi enggak gini juga caranya keles!

Timing-nya terlalu tepat tahu!

Sasuke tersenyum singkat, Hinata memalingkan wajah.

"Kalian akan melakukan misi kesil ke perbatasan Sunagakure. Aku harap dua kekkei genkai akan membantu misi ini. Untuk keseluruhannya harap tanyakan pada Sasuke. mengerti, Hinata? Sekian, bubar."

"Yoroshiku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Oh, Hinata harus jaga jarak! Serius!

Untuk mempertahankan kegengsiannya itulah, Hinata memberikan ultimatum pada sang Uchiha muda.

"Hei, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku—"

"?"

"—kubunuh kau."

"Hah?!"

Sasuke cengo, Hinata pergi, Tsunade ngakak, Shizune terkekeh pelan. Sasuke mendengus pelan, apalagi sih masalahnya?

Yang sabar ya, Sasuke?

~STEP 9-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 10~

Hinata meneguk paksa ludahnya. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjauh dari gerbag Konoha dan sejak tadi pula Sasuke sudah menjaga jarak dengannya. Memang sih Hinata yang minta tapi sedikit rasa bersalah juga melingkupi hati Hinata.

'Apa aku keterlaluan ya?'

Hinata memandang kosong pada punggung tegap yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Terus memandangnya tanpa henti sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia memijak ranting kayu yang sudah lapuk.

Krekk!

"Kyaa!"

Hinata jatuh terjungkal dengan kakinya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hinata?! Kau terluka?" Sasuke yang mendengar suara jeritan menghampiri Hinata. Ia mendekati Hinata yang merintih kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengobatinya." Hinata dengan gerakan kaku membongkar tas perkakas ninja yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Kita kembali saja."

"Tidak usah. Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul. Aku tak akan merepotkanmu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

"Berhentilah keras kepala!"

Hinata tercengang. Apa Sasuke baru saja membentaknya?

"A-apa?"

"Kita kembali ke Konoha."

"S-sudah kubilang aku bi—"

"Hinata, sudahlah. Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja."

"Lalu misinya—bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan yang lain. Yang penting kita pulang dulu."

Hinata tak tahu sejak kapan tapi Sasuke telah menggendongnya terlebih dahulu. Bahwa punggung Sasuke yang hangat menyentuh permukaan pipi tembamnya.

'Hangat.'

Apa aku boleh berada di sampingmu?

~STEP 10-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 11~

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke tak lagi terlihat di sekitar Hinata sejak misi berdua yang tidak tuntas dan akhirnya digantikan Shikamaru dan Neji dengan setengah hati. Hinata sedikit bingung, apa yang terjadi pada bocah Uchiha yang tahan banting itu?

Hinata menatap bingung pada kaca jendela kamarnya. Tempat nongkrong Sasuke di kediamannya. Apakah pemuda itu marah padanya akibat sikap keras kepalanya? Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ada di kasurnya.

"Dia marah tidak ya?"

Wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidur saja!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengkuran halus Hinata mulai terdengar, menandakan sang empu telah tertidur nyenyak. Pintu kaca berderik sedikit, sang pelaku wajib yang diketahui bernama Sasuke memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah berjingkat.

Ia meletakkan sekeranjang tomat merah di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Saat itu Hinata mengigau tidak jelas dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" suara Hinata terdengar seperti bocah kecil yang merengut karena sedih.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke meski ia tahu Hinata tertidur, bukan pura-pura tidur seperti sebelumnya.

"Lalu … kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?"

Astaga ! Hinata yang tertidur itu polos sekali!

Sasuke sadar wajahnya terasa hangat apalagi saat Hinata menarik ujung kaus Sasuke dengan gerakan yang moe.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hai, hime-sama. Oyasuminasai."

~STEP 11-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 12~

Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke kembali mengerubungi Hinata bak semut mendeteksi keberadan gula yang manis. Hinata tak lagi marah, walaupun masih merasa terusik apalagi saat pemuda itu dengan muka temboknya melakukan sekuhara pada Hinata.

Terbiasa.

Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Sudah malam, beberapa tim genin masih ramai berlatih untuk persiapan ujian akhir bulan nanti. Di situ pula, Hinata dan Sasuke, kebetulan berada di sana. Hinata sih latihan, kalau Sasuke menguntit kali ya?

"Hime, ayo pulang." Sasuke memandang gadis di sampingnya yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan byakugannya. Melatih ketajaman penglihatannya mungkin.

"Duluan saja. Aku masih mau latihan."

Ah, malu-malu kucing nih. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah latihan sejak tadi pagi sebenarnya, hanya saja ada rasa jaim yang menghentikannya untuk pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu saja ya?"

Wah, kau benar-benar cari perkara Sasuke. Hinata masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Bahaya lho, perempuan pulang sendiri."

Hei, Sasuke, itu sih namanya mengejek.

"Jadi menurutmu aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang harus dikawal kemana-mana, huh?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sasuke.

"Ano … b-bukan begitu."

"Jyuuken!"

"Huwaa!"

~STEP 12-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 13~

Hinata baru saja selesai membantu mengawasi bocah-bocah genin yang sedang menghadapi ujian chunnin. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata memasuki kedai Yakiniku-Q yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul para Team Roockies hari ini.

Meja-meja penuh dengan banyak orang, baik seangkatan Hinata atupun mantan senseinya. Hanya ada satu meja yang masih bisa menampung dirinya. Tepat di meja yang diisi Team 7, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Ah, Hinata-san, douzo."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus duduk di bagian mana?"

Jelas Hinata keheranan karena Sakura duduk berdempet dengan Naruto dan hanya tempat Sasuke yang kosong tapi agak rapat di pojok.

"Di sebelah Teme saja, Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan iseng. Wajah Sasuke berubah masam. Apa Hinata sebegitu tak maunya duduk di sisinya?

"Permisi." Hinata duduk dengan tenang seakan-akan Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu. Sasuke sedikit kesal juga, apa-apaan sih gadis berkepribadian multi ini? Kadang manis banget kadang galak sampai gak ketulungan.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Kau memanggilku, Sakura-san?"

"Eh? Tidak ada kok."

"Ah, maaf. Kelihatannya aku salah dengar."

"Hinata."

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang sedang makan dengan mulut penuh menggeleng tanda tak memanggil Hinata.

"Sumimasen."

Demi patung Hokage yang menari Samba! Apa-apaan sih?!

Sasuke yang sebal setengah mati menggeret Hinata ke luar. Hinata sih kaget, lalu segera menepis tangan Sasuke sambil mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke no yaro?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu kau malah mengabaikanku!"

"Ah, jadi tadi kau yang memanggil ya?" Hinata dengan wajah inosen melepas penyumbat telinga yang dipakainya. Sasuke cengo, kepingin jedukin kepala ke dinding Berlin.

"Kau … apa-apaan itu?"

"Hm? Aku kan membantu mengawas ujian chunnin. Kau tahu kan kelakuan Anko-sensei yang berbahaya. Karena dia memasang peledak sebagai bahan ujian makanya kami memakai ini."

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan perasaan malu tak terkira.

"Sudah, itu saja?" tanya Hinata dengan agak sebal.

Sasuke bungkam sudah. Apalagi coba hal yang bisa lebih memalukan ketimbang ini?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas tomatnya—"

Sasuke mulai berbinar kembali.

"—dan kutekankan sekali lagi jangan masuk ke kamarku dengan seenak jidatmu!"

Sasuke jatuh ke dasar jurang hatinya tuh, Hinata. Hinata, bersikap lembutlah sesekali padanya.

~STEP 13-END~

"Dare to Do This, I'll Kill You!"

~STEP 14~

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sasuke kembali mengadakan perang dingin dengan Hinata. Sejak pagi, Hinata yang akan pergi bersama Sasuke untuk misi berkelompok, Team 7 dan 8. Anehnya, Sasuke kelihatan sekali menghindari Hinata dan saat Hinata menghampirinya pun, Sasuke hanya berbicara singkat dan segera menghilang lagi.

"Cih, mau membuatku marah ya? Dasar Uchiha sialan itu!"

Hinata sedang berada sendirian di gerbang desa. Tapi rasanya cukup sepi.

Aneh.

Hinata berkacak pinggang saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke demam. Jadi dia tak akan ikut misi ini." Wajah Hinata sedikit memucat. Sasuke sakit?

"Hah?"

"Iya, badannya panas sekali. Tapi di rumahnya kan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kalian berangkat saja duluan. Aku akan melihat keadaannya."

"Baiklah." Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum sumringah.

"Berhasil!"

"Ganbatte, Sasuke!"

…

"Permisi." Hinata masuk ke kediaman Uchiha dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Benar tidaknya Sasuke sakit harus ia ketahui terlebih dahulu. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa medic-nin deperti Sakura tak mengobatinya terlebih dahulu?

Hinata menerobos masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang gelap gulita. Tangan Hinata meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukan dan menekannya, lampu tak kunjung menyala. Aliran listriknya putus?

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau di mana? Jangan bercanda dengan—"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat sebuah lilin berhiaskan lilitan mawar mungil bersinar terang di tengah kegelapan.

Hinata mendekati arah cahaya itu dan menemukan ruangan kecil yang terbuka sedikit, "Kau ada di situ, Sasuke?"

Betapa terpukaunya Hinata melihat kamar minimalis itu disulap dengan mawar-mawar indah dengan lilin gemerlapan yang menerangi kegelapan. Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan senyuman andalannya, "Hyuuga Hinata, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa aku boleh mendampingimu?"

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya bersemu. Hangat sekali rasanya. Sasuke mendekat padanya, Hinata hanya mampu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"J-jangan bercan—"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi, maukah kau hidup bersamaku sebagai Uchiha Hinata?"

"Tapi Ayahku …"

"Ayahmu sudah menerima lamaranku sejak kedatanganku yang pertama kali. Tapi aku merahasiakannya dan membuat Neji memberitahukan kabar palsu untukmu dengan genjutsu."

"H-hei! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya menunggumu untuk mencintaiku, Hinata. Jadi, jawabanmu?"

'Menungguku untuk mencintaimu?'

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, "Baiklah, Uchiha sialan. Aku akan menerimamu untuk sementara ini."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Tapi kau sebentar lagi juga akan jadi Uchiha, tepatnya besok."

Hinata melepas pelukannya, "Hah? Apa-apaan?!"

"Maaf kalau mendadak tapi segalanya sudah diatur jadi kau tenang saja."

Hinata mulai memproduksi kedutan kesal di jidatnya.

"Kau—"

"Hn?"

"—harusnya bilang padaku dulu tahu!"

"Huwaa! Ittai, Hinata!"

~STEP 14-END~

And the story goes on and on happily ever after.

"THE END"

A/N: Happy Valentine minna-san, ini saya bikin untuk merayakan hari penuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke ke Hinata. Maaf kalu OOC berat ya, tapi saya senang membuat karya ini. Anti mainstream lah, Hinata yang enggak pemalu, Sasuke yang enggak cool. Itu membuat saya tertawa sendiri saat membuat kisah ini. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fanfiksi saya yang lain!

MIND

TO

R

N

R

?

Karo, Sumut, 14 Februari 2015,

Ether-chan


End file.
